As a participating institution in the Primary Breast and Bowel Cancer Therapy Group (National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast and Bowel Cancers, NSABP), we are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols. We are currently following 87 patients already entered into protocols and anticipate entry of 20 to 30 new patients over the next 12 months.